


Double Edge

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at porn, Bottom Seungwoo, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double bottom, How Do I Tag, It feels like directing porn movie, M/M, Sex Toys, bottom seungyoun, i feel ashamed, ryeonseung, seungseung, seungzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Woo and Youn have been in a relationship for a few months. They've been ignoring the fact that they're both bottom, thinking it will work out somehow. Youn seems to have a solution to this problem, but will Woo comply?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 93





	Double Edge

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1192442264078782464

"Hyung, look what I just got!"

Youn walks cheerily from the entrance of the apartment unit while carrying a box that he just received from the delivery courier. Woo places his cup of coffee on the living room table and raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"Honestly, I can never guess what you buy from online shops because of how impulsive and random you are, but... Maybe snacks?" says Woo while sipping his coffee.

The rustling sound from unpackaging the box fills the room. Youn opens the box hurriedly, with a smile that's a mix of excitement and mischief.

"TADAAA!! IT'S A DOUBLE-SIDED DILDO!!"

Woo bursts out his coffee in shock. "What the fuck, Youn!"

"D-I-L-D-"

Woo smacks Youn's head with newspaper before he can finish his words.

"Oww!! Hyung why?!"

"The neighbours will hear you!"

"But look, Hyung! Isn't this awesome? I've found the solution to our sex life!"

"Solution, you say..."

"We've only touched each other's dick all this time because we're both bottom, right? What other solutions there might be other than... THIS!!"

Youn shoves the dildo proudly to Woo's face, only to annoy the older one. But then Woo fixes his gaze onto the thing in front of him and starts wondering how it works. He obviously has never seen it in his life, not even a 'normal' dildo.

"It certainly looks like dick..." says Woo trying to grasp the situation.

"WITH TWO ENDS!!" Youn gets smacked again. He doesn't learn. He grabs Woo's hand and drags him into their bedroom. Woo still looks confused.

Youn shoves Woo onto the bed and whispers to his ear, "Hyung, why don't we just try it out now?"

"Wait, like, right now? But it's still noon-" His words stop at Youn's sudden kiss.

"It doesn't matter, right? I want you now..." begs Seungyoun.

Woo's guard falls through. He grabs Youn's shirt, pulls him closer and kisses him deep. They can feel each other getting hard. Youn reflexively moves his hips, craving for the friction.

"Nnnhh... Hyung..." Seungyoun cries in pleasure on top of Woo. Both of their clothes are still on. But the wet sounds, their pants that are now drenched with pre-cum, make it very turning on for them.

"Aah... It feels so good, Youn... Do you feel good, too?" asks Woo with slightly higher pitched voice in ecstasy. He pulls both of their pants down a little bit to get rid of the barrier between their flesh. He's longing for direct touch.

Youn isn't ready at the sudden direct contact. His moans become louder, he can't help it. "Ha-ahh!! Hyung! I can't-"

"Me too- Youn..." Only rubbing their dicks together isn't enough, Woo starts using his hand and speeds things up.

Youn searches for Woo's lips to muffle his own voice. "Mmmhh-" Youn comes, followed by Woo not long after. They keep their mouths locked together, along with tongues moving inside for quite long, then ends it with a little peck, saliva dripping down Woo's chin and neck.

Youn rests on Woo's body for a bit to catch his breath before rolling over to Woo's side.

Woo is oddly silent. His breath is still heavy and fast. He gets up and grabs the dildo, then looms over on top of Youn. "Let's put this in now?"

"Wa-wait, Hyung. We should prepare first."

"Take off your pants," commands Woo while taking his own off. Youn obeys him without question. Woo searches for the lubricant that they bought just in case but never used. He grabs it in a hurry from the drawer next to the bed, knocking other things off from there. He's losing patience.

"Hyung?! It's cold!" shouts Youn in shock as Woo pours the liquid all over their crotch.

Woo grabs Youn's hand. "Should we prepare each other, then?" His mind is clouded with lust.

"Aahn..." Woo moans as he inserts Youn's fingers into his rosy-colored entrance.

Youn gets flustered at the sight, he swallows his own saliva. "Hyung, I want you t- Aah!" He gets what he's longing for without finishing his sentence, Woo's long fingers, entering deeply inside him.

Their moans and breathing sounds are all they can hear. They get hard again, without any direct touch to their lengths. Little did they know that feeling each other's fingers caressing their insides can feel this good. They increase to three fingers after a while, until both of them feel it isn't enough. Not deep enough, they want something more.

Woo licks Youn's lips as a sign. "Put it in now?"

Youn snickers at impatient Woo. "Look at you. It was me who suggested this thing but you end up being the one so eager to try it out."

They let out a long sigh as they both pull their fingers. Youn takes the initiative to put one side of the dildo into his hole first. "Mmhh... Hahn... Hyung, help me push it in..."

"Like this?" asks Woo while helping Youn and not letting his eyes off of Youn's face. He wants to engrave every bit of Youn's expressions into his mind. He teasingly thrust the dildo to stimulate Youn.

"Hyung... Not just me... You, too..." begs Youn for Woo to join him.

Woo really wants to but he seems clueless. He tries and moves his hips so the dildo can enter him. "Hnhh... Youn, it's too big- Too much..."

Woo's mouth is wide open trying to catch the air, his body arches. His left hand is busy trying to fit the dildo into him while he subconsciously plays with his own nipple using his right hand. The more Woo moves around, the deeper the dildo enters Youn too. Both sides are now mostly inside them.

"Hyung- Come closer." Youn helps Woo taking off his shirt before he takes off his own. Woo seems half conscious. His eyes lose focus, pre-cum keeps oozing out from his manhood. Woo has always been really sensitive to stimulus. He's ecstatic.

Youn, while trying to get used to the feel of dildo inside him, pulls Woo's arm lightly and positions his own legs in scissors position crossing Woo's. He rubs Woo's cheek and kiss his lips, neck, down to his tattoo. He makes sure Woo is conscious enough before they continue.

Woo embraces Youn's shoulder using his right arm in response. He bites Youn's ear and whispers, "If you're not gonna move it, then I will."

"Nnh?!" Youn loses his strength at the sudden thrust. His upper body fell to the bed.

Woo moves the dildo back and forth vigorously. Youn's body trembles. It's been so long since he had any dick entered his body, not to mention the considerably massive length of the dildo.

"Hyung- Aahn! S-slow down a bit... Hahn- Too deep-"

"Hmmh~? C'mon, Youn- Aahh... You want more, right? 'Cause I do... Mmhh-"

Their moans get louder and louder. The neighbours might hear them at this rate, but they couldn't care less. They're drowning in pleasure.

Woo feels he's going to reach climax soon without even touching himself, so he touches Youn's rock hard length with his other hand instead.

"D-don't! Hyung... I'm close-"

"Me too, Youn- Haahn... Let's come togeth-"

"Aaahhnn-!" They come at the same time. White thick liquids decorates their body, mixed with sweat and saliva. The bedcloth is all messed up.

Youn passed out. Woo can barely hold himself together. He looks at Youn in worry, "Oh, dear..."

\---

"Mmh..." Youn groans as he finally wakes up after sleeping for a few hours. He's all clean, wearing pajamas, covered with his favorite baby blanket. He looks around to find Woo, who seems busy typing and clicking on Youn's laptop on the desk.

"Hyung? What are you doing on my laptop?" asks Youn curious.

Woo responds with a wide smile.

_ **"Hm? I just got us some new toys~"**_


End file.
